1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plotting or recording apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a well known type of plotting or recording apparatus, a pen is moved across a record surface such as a sheet of paper or a record card to make a plot or record on the record surface. The pen is carried by a gantry which enables the pen to be moved across and in contact with the record surface. The gantry is usually moved from side to side of the record surface, i.e. on the so-called "X" axis. The pen is carried in a pen-holder which is movable along the gantry in a direction perpendicular to the direction of movement of the gantry, i.e. along the so-called "Y" axis. The movement of the gantry and the penholder are controlled by commands emanating from a data input, e.g. a computer.